Afternoon delights
by The Whitlock's
Summary: 19 year old Jasper Whitlock and 25 year old married neighbour Isabella mason-Cullen when her hasband is not home. lemons


**Afternoon delights**

I had just got out of the shower and into my adjoining bedroom dripping wet. I walked over to open my bedroom window and noticed my next door neighbor, Mrs Isabella Mason-Cullen, stretched out on a lawn chair getting some sun in her backyard. What caught my attention was the very fact that Bella was wearing nothing with the exception of a pair of sunglasses. Bella is a very beautiful and voluptuous 25-something woman and me Jasper Whitlock being the typical 19-year old boy, as I stood admiring Isabella Mason-Cullen stretched out naked; my penis began to respond independently as it throbbed before hardening to a full erection.

It was at this moment that I realized if I was able to see Bella Mason-Cullen; it meant Bella was able to see me as well. And as I tried to respond by stepping away from the window, I noticed Bella picking up her cell-phone and knew what was going to happen. In the split second that immediately followed, I hoped that it was simply by chance that the phone was ringing and it wasn't Bella that was calling. And while all of this was happening, another part of me was almost hoping that Mrs Mason-Cullen was phoning and to let me know that she was enjoying her view of me as much as I was enjoying my view of her.

When I answered the phone, it was Isabella on the line as she didn't mentioned anything of me being nude or me having admired my view of her. Bella calmly stated that she had made a pitcher of lemonade and wondered if I couldn't be a dear and going over to her kitchen and pouring a glass for her. Without having the chance to say a word, Bella hanged up on me and waved her hand before putting down her phone. I slipped into a pair of jogging shorts and did as Bella wanted; I handed Bella Mason-Cullen a glass of lemonade with my eyes locked on to her erect nipples. Bella Mason-Cullen thanked me for the lemonade and after she took a sip, Bella said of having purchased something for my upcoming graduation present; but said if I wanted, I was welcome to getting something else I might appreciate more.

Upon completing her sentence, Bella spread her legs and revealed that she was a natural blonde down there as the tiny patch of pubic hair just above her vaginal opening matched the hair on Bella's head. Bella smiled and commented that it wasn't necessary for me to be polite and without her saying another word, I dropped to my knees as I licked at one of Bella's erect nipples before taking it into my mouth. My actions caused for Bella to laugh, as she commented on how there wasn't any need for foreplay and emphasized her point by pushing my head to her pussy. I decided not to resist and did as Bella wanted as I pressed the lips of my mouth to the lips of her pussy. And while I wasn't really sure of what to expect, I was a bit shocked when this adult woman made noises not unlike that of the girls in school as she moaned "Oh god," repeatedly as my tongue licked up and down at Bella's vaginal opening.

One thing that was distinctly different was when Isabella experienced her first climax. Bella screamed if she was being sexually assaulted and then ejaculated a huge jet of love honey; this was a total surprise to me as while I've seen similar ejaculation from teenage girls of my own age, the release was usually nothing more than a trickle and totally unlike the spray I had experienced. The folds of Bella's pussy were swollen at this point which made my efforts a whole lot easier and from Bella's continued moans and gasps; I knew that she was enjoying every moment of what I was doing. In between licking at her pussy, I even attempted to fuck her pussy using my tongue; thus, this caused her to moan for me to lick at her clitoris and to use my fingers on her pussy.

She had her legs over my shoulders at this point and I worried that other neighbors might hear what might be happening, but she calmed my fears as she said that my window was the only that had a view to the portion of the backyard we were in. And as I continued to lick at her clitoris while finger-fucking her, she continued to moan and gasp as if she was a virgin having her first sexual encounter. Bella continued to have one climax after another every few minutes; I finally stopped after nearly 30 minutes and my jaws got tired, as I pushed down my jogging shorts and replaced my tongue and fingers with my erect penis. It was the first time that I had ever made love without using a condom and was a bit surprised by how incredible it felt as my penis slipped in and out of Bella's buttery soft pussy.

I'm not sure if it was the excitement I felt or the circumstances of the lovemaking, as I climaxed only after about ten minutes. I rested on top of her and after a bit of kissing, she said I had finished too quickly as she motioned for me to withdraw my semi-erect penis from her pussy. I did as she wanted and was rewarded with a blowjob, as Bella took my softening penis into her mouth and began doing her magic. It didn't take long before my penis harden to a new erection and was ready for more, as she released my penis from her mouth and got on all fours; I knew what Isabella Mason-Cullen wantedand fuck me. Immediately as I positioned myself behind her and began fucking her doggie style. She moaned for me to fuck her harder and I did as she wanted, but after several minutes, she instructed for me to reach around and rub at her clitoris while I continued to fuck her, as I brought her to an orgasm as intense as the first one she had while I licked her pussy.

Bella then moaned for me to do something I had never done, as she invited me to fuck her ass. And if I had thought Bella had a tight pussy, her ass was even tighter as it truly felt if I was fucking a virgin. She moaned that I was killing her, but said of not caring; but this wasn't the end as she had me withdraw and fuck her again in the missionary position. With her legs touching her breasts, I continued fucking Bella in her ass while she rubbed at her clitoris with one hand while fingering her pussy with another hand. Bella experienced yet another intense orgasm and this time, I wasn't very far behind. Bella sensed my orgasm was nearing as she pushed me away and took my penis into her mouth. She didn't need to wait long as I spewed my load of sperm into her mouth within minutes of her beginning to suck on me. We rested before jumping into the pool to clean up. Afterwards, she made me an offer that I couldn't refuse and as it!

was to be available for similar lovemaking when she called me. Not being stupid or having a steady girlfriend, I accepted Bella's offer and know it was a right one to make.


End file.
